


Bloom

by KyIsWritingThings



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyIsWritingThings/pseuds/KyIsWritingThings
Summary: Shadow finds himself with an ailment... but not the type he can regenerate so easily.





	Bloom

Shadow coughed and heaved in his bed. He hadn't felt sick before, he didn't know what was happening-- it just felt as if something was lodged in his throat. Finally something came out.. a blue petal streaked with red. 

"Shadow! Are you up? I know we have today off from GUN but that doesn't mean you have to be so lazy!" Rouge scolded him from his doorway. Shadow coughed weakly, before managing to reply with a weak "sorry." Rouge's eyes widened. "Well I had no idea you were so sick.. what did the Ultimate Lifeform manage to catch?" Shadow shook his head. "Are there any diseases you know where you cough up flower petals?" Shadow felt stupid the moment he said it. Rouge gave him a concerned smirk. "No, there aren't any I know about like that. I mean, there is the Hanahaki Disease, but that's just a fictional one. I only know about it from some manga I read a long time ago. Shadow was immediately filled with dread. He coughed. "It's probably not that, I'll just rest until my body can regenerate whatever's wrong," Shadow shooed Rouge off. "Whatever you say," and with that, the bat left. 

Shadow scrolled through his phone. He tended to only use it for calls and texts, but he was getting worried. He had heard about this disease from some fiction he had read, and while it seemed unlikely for him to have it, he just couldn't disregard the ever-growing pile of blue petals beside him. Much to his dismay, there were actually cases of people getting this disease… and the only cure was to have your "crush" return your feelings, or feel nothing for them at all. Shadow chuckled nervously. He didn't have a crush on anybody! There wasn't any girl he liked in such a way. Even one of the girls closest to him, Rouge, was just a platonic friend. He decided it was probably nothing to worry about, maybe he just… ate something with flowers in it, or something. He laid back in bed and let himself heal.


End file.
